


Single Rose for Hinata

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had never given flower to anyone before, but he supposed this was an only exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Rose for Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you need to know before proceeding:  
> \+ This is unbeta'd, so prepare for some typos and such. Do tell me about them if you find any, though! I'd be grateful.  
> \+ I don't know much about flowers, so I apologise in advance if I got it wrong.  
> \+ In case you missed it, I chose not to use archive warnings. Therefore, read this piece at your own risk.

Kageyama had never given flower to anyone before, but he supposed this was an only exception.

He never dressed up for anyone as well, yet there he stood before the flower shop that day on that rainy season, in suit and dark leather shoes, instead in his usual jersey and sport shoes. Inhaling his breath slowly, Kageyama gritted his teeth behind his lips and stepped inside the flower shop.

“Welcome!”

The female staff behind the counter had big eyes that squinted when she smiled to Kageyama. Kageyama was unable to say anything for a while. That left him with staring to the staff awkwardly. She giggled as she approached Kageyama.

“Is this your first time buying flower?”

Kageyama clicked his tongue and grumbled, “Isn’t that obvious?”

He could feel her staring at his suit now that she was closer.

“I need to buy flowers,” he coughed.

The staff laughed, “Yes, I can deduce. You’re in a flower shop, after all.”

Kageyama started to feel nauseous and all. This didn’t exactly go as he expected. Buying flowers should be as easy as buying knee-pads or socks. He inhaled slowly once again and pulled out his mobile phone to check some notes he made there last night.

“So I would like a bucket with lilies, gladioli, carnations, chrysanthemums, hydrangea, daffodil and tulips.”

The lady’s eyes widened for a beat, then she nodded, “Okay.”

Kageyama stopped her before she turned around, “Oh, also, can you add a single rose there? I mean, on my bucket?”

Her smile bloomed on Kageyama’s words, “Of course.”

*)*

Kageyama didn’t usually take taxi. He was sure that even before this, the time when he used such service could be counted by single hand. Yet, that day was special, sparing from the cloudy sky that spelled rain and thunderstorm. He reached his destination and straightened his suit to a house he was quite familiar with.

There were plenty people there. Obviously, some people from Karasuno High School were there. Some people from other schools were there too. Kageyama saw some unfamiliar face and he assumed they were families or something. He sighed and tried to make his way through the crowd of black lothes when a small hand tugged his dark suit trousers.

“Natsu,” he greeted the little girl, whose face was pale.

“Tobio,” she nodded and continued to tug Kageyama’s trousers. “Come see Nii-chan.”

Kageyama crouched down and patted Natsu’s head. “Of course, Natsu. We’ll see your brother now. I have something for him.”

*)*

The room where Hinata currently stayed was almost empty, or maybe that was just Kageyama’s imagination. He held Natsu’s hand with one hand and the bucket with another as he approached to greet Hinata.

“Hey,” he said, suddenly forgetting that Natsu stood next to him and people were outside the room.

Kageyama stared down at Hinata’s sleeping face. Kageyama would like it very much to think that Hinata was sleeping. Because then, Hinata would definitely wake up soon and they would return to the court and Kageyama would send him the ball like always and Hinata would toss it and score like always.

Kageyama always thought that Hinata would suit flower very well. Now, among the flowers, possibly the most amount of flowers Kageyama had ever seen on his life, Hinata looked like the most beautiful, lovable, adorable boy on the planet.

Yet, even if the flowers weren’t there, Kageyama was sure he would think the same thing.

Hinata Shouyou was fifteen when he went home that rainy day in his bicycle. After a long practice, the night was late and the storm was heavy. It took people three hours at night to find him on that road by the forest, drenched and cold, lying sideways next to his bike.

The thought of Hinata alone in the rain for hours before he was found made Kageyama's blood boiled and froze at the same time. The emotion that enveloped him after anger upon hearing the news was regret. If only he asked Hinata to stay at his house that night, if only he could stay with Hinata a little longer on that very night...

The 'if only' never ended. Perhaps it never would.

Kageyama lowered the flower bucket. He didn’t really know where to put them, because the coffin was filled with flowers already. He looked down at his flower bucket, then to Hinata's peaceful face.

“You might laugh at me, but I bring you flowers,” he chuckled lowly and raised his bucket a little.

According to what Kageyama read on his phone last night, lily means innocence, representing what had been restored to the departed. Gladioli meant strength of character and sincerity. Carnations meant remembrance. Chrysanthemum was for lamentation and grief. Hydrangea was for heartfelt sincerity and understanding. Daffodils and tulips were for renewal, for hope and sympathy.

Orchid was for “I will always love you”.

And a single rose for expression of enduring love for the deceased.

Natsu helped Kageyama with the bucket when Kageyama started to soil it with his tears. He crouched and sobbed, unable to stand from the pain that seemed to electrify his body with constant aching.

“I don’t know where to put the bucket,” wept Kageyama to his palms.

He could hear Natsu nodded and some rustles. Natsu tugged his pants again and Kageyama saw that Natsu had put his bucket on Hinata’s chest.

“I think…” Natsu tried his best to smile at Kageyama though her eyes were gushing tears as well, “I think Nii-chan would like it very much there. The flowers from you should be placed closest to his heart.”

Kageyama’s shoulders shook as his world crumbled down. He felt Natsu’s little arms around him and he wanted the world to end. Why hadn’t the world end the second Hinata left him?

Kageyama had never given flower to anyone before, but he supposed this was an only exception— _forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ So, um, yeah...  
> \+ I owe the flower meaning's description to teleflora.com.  
> \+ This is my first Haikyuu!! fan fiction and I don't know why it's a twisty, sad one.  
> \+ I wrote this because a sentence popped up on my head. That sentence is "Hinata Shouyou was fifteen when he died."  
> \+ Some comments said that I should put up the Major Character Death Warning, but I chose not to use archive warning for the very reason that user petmunchkin has brilliantly pointed out, so... yeah. I deeply apologise.  
> \+ Last but not least, thank you for reading. I'd be happy if you enjoy this even if just a little.  
> \+ (And perhaps, sorry, too, for the whole thing.)


End file.
